


The Prince in shiny armour

by MaryLaRosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Diagon Alley, Flourish and Blotts, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Severus Snape, Secret Crush, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLaRosa/pseuds/MaryLaRosa
Summary: What if it was Snape who interfered in the fight between Lucius and Arthur Weasley instead of Hagrid in book 2?
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Prince in shiny armour

**THE PRINCE IN SHINY ARMOUR**

_August 1992._

Gilderoy Lockhart beamed at his many fans that had gathered at _Flourish and Blott_ s bookshop in Diagon Alley for the signing of his autobiography, but then Arthur Weasley lunged at Lucius Malfoy and all hell broke loose. They crashed several bookshelves and caused the people who were trying to move away to stumble upon one another. Weasley's children were cheering for their father, the shop assistant was trying to calm down the situation, but unsuccessfully.  
\- Out of my way! - Severus roared pushing through the gathered crowd as he strode over to the two fighting wizards. He grabbed Weasley by his worn out robes and pulled him away from Lucius, shoving him forcefully into the nearest bookshelf. He winced as his back hit the hard wood and a load of thick, heavy books tumbled down onto his head. Severus had his wand out, pointing it rigth at his chest, his pale face contorted with rage and his eyes narrowed into black slits filled with hatred. Weasley went death-pale, as did his wife, horror read on her and her children's astonsihed faces, as Severus glared at her husband, whose upper lip was visibly quivering. Lucius too stood there in utter shock, but Severus's scrutinizing eyes were fixed on the man who dared to lay his filthy hands on his beautiful angel. He walked up to him, grabbing the front of his robes and pressing the tip of his wand to his throat.  
\- P-prof-fessor S-snape..? - he stuttered, reminding him of Quirrel, as he watched him with eyes full of fear. Severus liked that.  
\- How dare you?! - he hissed gazing menacingly at him.  
\- I-I... H-he... - Weasley tried, but Severus cut him off by pressing him harder into the bookshelf.  
\- He is a Malfoy and you are a disgrace to the entire Wizard kind. How dare you even lay a hand on him?  
\- B-but-  
\- No buts, Weasley. Now, I want you to listen to me very carefully because I am not going to repeat myself. - he hissed venomously, like a snake ready to thrust its fangs into its prey. - If you dare to say or do something against him ever again, I will turn your children's lives at school into a living hell. And don't think I say it only to intimidate you because I do not. I mean it. Stay away from him or your beloved children will suffer the consequences of their father's reckless actions. Am I clear, Weasley?  
\- Y-yes, Professor Snape. - Weasley murmured looking at him like a frightened rabbit caught in the eagle's claws.  
\- Good. - he said letting go of him and put his wand back into the pocket of his coat. - Come, Lucius. - he offered his arm to his friend, who gladly accpeted it. - I believe Mr. Weasley here has understood the message. - he finished casting one last glare of loathing in the direction of the Weasley family and Harry Potter, who was standing next to Ron, and left the shop with Lucius by his side.


End file.
